N 2.0
N 2.0 is the latest official version of N, which was released on 17 May 2013, at around 20:00 UTC/GMT, and was first beaten by EddyMataGallos on 18 May 2013, at precisely 1:40am UTC/GMT (5 hours, 40 minutes after the official release), as well as a revision of the N 2.0 beta, which was first completed by ska. It completely differs from all previous official versions in the sense that it was completely recoded from scratch in AS3 (compared to the previous AS1). This allows the game to be played at an extemely fluid rate, comparable to previous console releases. Two versions were released: a standalone app '''and an '''online version which can be played at Kongregate with limited features. Both versions feature new levels and new game modes (Arcade and Local 2-Players); the downloadable version also includes a level editor and access to the level database and highscores. 2.0 ::: 17 May 2013 - rewrote entire codebase in AS3 (from AS1) - improved anti-cheat technology - improved Ned: GUI, online and text-based saving, etc etc etc - added 100 new levels (20 new episodes) - added 100 legacy levels from each of N, N+ XBLA, N+ DS and N+ PSP - added 100 new user-made levels (20 new episodes) - added 2-player local co-op - added level sharing integration in N - added Account system to manage user-made levels, game progress - added Arcade Mode FUN-lockable - added new UI (thanks to Golden Gear Games) - added new main menu replays Note that runs/demos are no longer stored on the player's computer with the aim of improving security and to prevent .sol hacking. Therefore everything is now stored in M&R's database, and logging into your account connects your computer to your personal data which is stored there. A more detailed explanation appeas on N website: - Account System Creating an account is totally free. This gets you access to the vast N level database, where you can store all of your levels for free, as well as storing your progress so you can access it from whichever computer you log in on. The database also stores highscores for every level -- both built-in and user-created! - Ned (N-editor) We've made tons of improvements to Ned, N's built-in editor -- it's no longer a beta! We've retained many of the keyboard shortcuts you're used to, but also added a GUI in case you need to brush up (or learn them for the first time). Ned is accessible from the Levels menu when you're logged in. - Level Sharing N is fully integrated with NUMA's spiritual successor. Now you can share, rate and play levels directly in N v2.0. You can also share the URL to your level on twitter, facebook or whatever social thing you're into. Check out the Levels menu when you're logged in for all this and more. - FUN-lockables™ All your favourite FUN-lockables are back, plus now when you beat a column of episodes in regular play you FUN-lock Arcade Mode -- an extra challenge for expert players. - Levels N v2.0 contains a mix of brand-new levels for you to enjoy, plus a best-of from N v1.4, N+ XBLA and N+ DS/PSP, PLUS a whack of some great user-made levels. And on top of that you can make your own! - 2-player Local Multiplayer New in v 2.0, now you can enjoy co-op multiplay locally with your friends. Configure the keys on the Settings menu and press 'n' when you're ready to play single levels or episodes. First fixes Within the same week of the initial release, the first bug was discovered, and a fix was swiftly implemented developed. The database was sorting tied scores in a random order and, after the fix, they were sorted chronologically as normal. Links Release on the Metanet Blog. Release on the forums. N 2.0 Launch Trailer Downloads page for N2.0 Online Kongregate Version